Phoenix
by xXDeathByCupCakeXx
Summary: What happens after a heart break? The strong gets up and rebuilds. And the weak regrets their choice.
1. Chapter 1

Mocha hair sent like a waterfall down caramel coloured shoulders as the new student walked through the halls of her new school. Why her parents decided to move cities in the middle of first semester was a mystery. All she knew was one day her father asked if she liked school, then the next he asked if she liked the city, third day he asked if she wanted to live in a bigger city and two weeks later **BOOM** she's here. Yes, she did have to admit it was a bigger city but at what costs? Crime seemed to be anywhere. So as she walked down the hall, feeling the stares and hearing whispers of _'didn't she used to be on TDI?'_ and _'damn a new hottie'_ she felt her stomach chur until a familiar face popped out of the crowd.

Medium blonde hair curled at the ends , tan muscular body, blue eyes and a stunning smile...yep all the ingredients needed to make a Geoff.

"Hey Court good to see you!"

"Oh hi Geoff! Nice to see a familiar face."

Geoff

Can't believe it...it's Courtney! I need to go talk to her! I did miss the time me, her, Duncan and, Bridgette would play around back on the island. Speaking of Duncan doesn't he even know she is here?

"Hey Court good to see you!"

Yes I admit she has changed in her features. If it wasn't for the custom best friend bracelet Bridgette made for her on her wrist I would have never guessed.

But I mean she changed in a perfect way. Thin, toned firm thighs with a nice thigh gap, thin hips, narrow waist flat stomach, big breasts, plump defined lips, she was wearing sunglasses so I have no idea about her eyes but hot damn!

"Oh hi Geoff! Nice to see a familiar face."

And man has her voice changed. No longer high-pitched and annoyed now it's soft and sexy it seemed words just flowed freely from her tounge like she was purring without a care. As she stepped closer I got a chance to take it her clothes, and needless to say I took it.

Black skinny jeans, grey oversized sweater that carelessly exposed her left shoulder and a thin strap perhaps from her tank top?, she was also wearing black ballet flats and a golden necklace with a leaf pendant. Her hair flowed down her right shoulder and her black and grey cheetah print framed sunglasses completed the look nicely. As she stepped up to lean against the lockers with me I could see every little details even her grey pearl earrings. A familiar feeling hit my lower stomach _'No not here...not in front of her...not around all these people..'_

"So what brings you here?"

"Oh my parents bought a house on Emery Lane a few days ago"

'Emery Lane? Damn that's where all the rich kids live'

"Cool, does Duncan know you're here?"

'WTF dude? DOn't bring up her ex! Not after all that Bridge told you!'

I mentally slapped myself.

"Ugh no he doesn't, why?"

"Hey Geoff! Dude, I have been looking for you everywhere!" A voice called from behind me.

_'Oh just asking.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel brown eyes widen in disgust behind dark lenses as the C.I.T. spots the last person in the world she ever wanted to see, Duncan.

He came running up, and place a hand on Geoff's shoulder with a patting sound.

**Courtney**

Well he has changed. No mohawk just long hair in his face and down his neck kinda in an 'emo' style that covered one eye. The tips of his jet black hair with lime green. You could see his cyan eyes but his eyebrow ring was hidden by a fringe that stops short of hiding his other eye as well. Angel bites, two anti-eyebrow dermals on the right side of his face, septum and when he spoke you could see his tounge piercing..

_'wow he has changed'_ I could see his muscles through his skinny tight black long sleeve shirt. And was wearing baggy black skinny jeans, grey beanie, and black converse as well. _'God, I hope he doesn't notice me'_ But again that would be like not noticing en elephant in your bedroom...

**No POV**

"Ahh.., I see where you been! Great to see you on the dating scene again dude! So what's your name sweetheart?" he flashed a smirking wink as he looked her over.

"Dude don't you have a girlfriend!" Geoff snapped back

"Easy their Captain, I was just trying to be friendly!" Duncan laughs putting his hand up as to defend himself.

"And her name is Courtney" Geoff said through clinched teeth.

"Courtney? Well that's a nice name...nice name to match a nice face.." he winked again. Courtney could feel herself becoming sick as her ex openly flirted with her. _'Really Duncan...really?'_

"Thank you. Umm Geoff" she removed her sunglasses and tucked them safe away in a pocket on her pursue, "could you help me find my class? I don't want to get lost.." Courtney bit her lower lip to put more emphasis on the point before batting her eyes, lightly jerking her head to fix her bangs, and whimpering, "Pleeeeeasssssseeeeee?"

**Geoff**

"Uh?..w..wh..what?" I stammer as I stare into her hazel brown eyes.

"Hey I'll do it Courtney!" Duncan volunteered.

"Do what?" Gwen asked as she stepped up and wrapped from arms around Duncan's waist.

_'Why he ever thought it a good idea to cheat on Courtney with Gwen will forever be a mystery'_

"Ugh, I was just offering to take this new student to her first class..."

"Really Duncan? Really?" Gwen storms off, "you keep flirting with every girl you see we are over!" she yells as she walks angrily away only to be followed by Duncan.

"Come on babe! Don't be like this!"

"Well nice to see some things never change!" Courtney laughs using the lockers for support

"Oh yeah, those two argue all the time, Gwen is a real bitch."

"Hahaha I remember when I was a bitch"

"Nah you were not a bitch, just dominate... and to be honest I found that attractive." I blush _'Really Geoff!? You're so stupid!'_ I mentally scold himself as I watch her blush.

"Thanks, I guess that dominated side is still there" she laughs with a playful wink

"Come on, let's get you to class" I wrap my arm around her shoulders and offer to carry her purse, with a smile she hands it over.

"You're such a gentleman Geoff. Can't believe Bridge after considered dumping you"

_'Yeah, I can't either'_

"Err, shit happens I guess."

As we walk up the stairs I look at her classroom number again, _'N234... hey that's my class! Sweet dude thank you Universe!'_

"Dude! You are in my class!" I say as we step through the door and I hand her her purse.

"Awesome, I guess we will be English buddies?"

"Ha, you know what they say about buddies.." I wink

"You are such a flirt!" she giggles covering up her mouth with her hand.

_'You're so fucking cute!'_

"Haha, yeah guess so! Come on you can sit next to me." I sit down next to the window and pat the seat next to me. She sits with a smile and puts her things down.

"Thank you, but isn't this someone else's seat?"

"Duncan will live.." I flash a dazzling smile, "pay back for giving him sit to Gwen in math class last year"

"Payback's a bitch..probably why Duncan is stuck with one" we both laugh.

**Duncan**

I walk to class slightly annoyed. Gwen has dumped me for like the tenth time and frankly I am tired of it. _'Why did I ever cheat on Courtney?'_ was all I could think of as I walked up to my seat.

"Really Geoff?"

"Hey bro, payback's a bitch. Remember last year when you gave me seat to Gwen?"

"Ugh, don't mention her name!" I cross my arms.

"Didn't go well?" he asks looking for from the brunette's face.

"Hell no! Bitch dumped me for like the tenth time in front of the whole school! Shit is getting old...I done!" I shake my head

"I hear ya dude, I was done with Bridge after the third time she pulled that. Now she dates Cody..I think"

"No she dates Tyler now. I talked to her like two weeks ago. I don't really talk to her a lot since she broke your heart and made you look like a jerk..." she shrugs turning around to look at me.

"Oh so you know Bridge...and Geoff?"

"Yeah, I meet them on an island...go figure" she states as she digs in her purse.

"Yeah bro, that island was a bunch of drama"

"Mmmmhhhmmm" Courtney agreed as she checked herself in the mirror, "why are you just standing there?" she asks me

"U..Ugh, cause you're in my seat princess" I smirk as she scowled at the name and leave out a small huff.

_'Cute remind me of my Courtney, god..I wonder where she is right now...'_

"Just seat beside me already, your standing is making me nervous, you ogre!" she barked back, turning around to face the front as the teacher walked in.

_'Ogre? Courtney...called me an ogre..that's something my Courtney would have done...'_

I thought as I take the seat.

I turn my head to try to get a good look of Courtney, _'and her, Bridgette and Geoff met on an island...an island full of drama... like Total Drama Island...is..she? Could she be..my Courtney?'_ , but she was facing the other way talking to Geoff.

"So you're the caption of what exactly?" she asks, her chin is resting in the palm of her right hand.

"Football" he replaces coolly, looking up at the dry erase board.

"R-really?''

"Yeah babe, you're looking at the quarterback.!" he laughs

"Wow..that's cool." she giggles, and I'm guessing it is at the name he called her

"Why do you keep wearing that bracelet?"

"Oh the one Bridge made for me?"

"Yes, that's the one"

"Actually I wore it today because I knew if you saw it you would remember me instantly"

"And how did you know which school I went to?"

"Bridge and her big mouth" they laughed as Courtney took the bracelet off and sit in on the table. I studied it _'My Courtney had one of those...'. _

"Guess there is no use of wearing in now, you already found me." she continued as she carelessly dropped the braided strand of yarn in her purse.

"Class today we are starting a new novel..."

And with that I slipped my ear buds in and completely forgot all my thoughts and worries, especially Gwen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Duncan**

I let the music take over my body until I felt a tap on my shoulder, looking over I saw Courtney, her eyes fill of concern. I smirked and pulling out the ear bud closest to her.

"Umm... class is over.." she whispers, biting her lip and staring up with her things. Figures class to be over and me not even pick up on it.

"Oh is it?" I smile, "Say, do you have any idea where your next class is?"

"Uh, no. But Geoff will show me." I felt myself mentally frown

_'Why is she depending on Geoff so much? Why do I feel jealous? Hell why do I even care?'_

"Are you sure? I mean I don't mind helping you.." I smile, "I won't take no for an answer either princess."

"Ugh! Stop calling me that!"

_'Hahaha, she is so hot when she is angry. And her voice spills out like silk..'_

"Fine darling, just let me show you to class." I say as we walk out of the door.

"Room N108" she whispers as I feel her grab my arm, in fear of getting lost maybe?

I look down and she is blushing probably from the close contact with me. i notice her nibbling my her lower lip on the left side,_ 'That is what my Courtney does when she is nervous'_ I remember.

_'Why do they seem so similar? And yet look and act so different? Could they be the same person somehow? I haven't even spoke to my Courtney in about like a year or 2 God, I can't even remember...Has it been long enough for her to change this much?'_

"Geoff!" she cries, releasing my arm and running over to him.

"Hey babe, miss me?" he laughs putting an arm around her shoulder. "Let's get you to class."

I shrug, turning my body around to head to my class, which was down the hall to the right. As I passed Geoff, I noticed a twinkle in his eye...the same twinkle he had when he saw Bridgette for the first time...

**Geoff**

I left to go to my next class to drop off my stuff. I left Courtney in the classroom so I wouldn't lose her, completely forgetting that Duncan was still in there. So, after dropping off my stuff I went back to pick up Courtney and take her to her next class. So there I was walking along when I saw her in the hallways with Duncan. And by the look of her face I could tell she didn't really what to be with him.

Don't get me wrong, I am not jealous of him in any way... I just don't want her to get her heart broken again. That's not so wrong is it?

Anyway, when she saw me her eyes lit up and she ran over like I was some kind of super hero... and it felt nice. I mean I haven't felt this way since Bridgette.

"Did he find out your secret yet?" I ask wondering if that is why he seems to be trying to get so close to her.

"No, I don't think so." she laughs, "and I wouldn't call it a 'secret' either" she did air quotation as she said the word secret. "I mean if he hadn't been listening to music he would have found out like an hour ago. I mean, I am pretty sure in a couple of days he will piece things together" she smiles, "you know how he is".

"So do you still like him?" I slide my hands in the front pockets of my jeans trying to act causal.

"Ugh, no way not after what he did. How could I? I mean he cheats on me on TV...with my friend. Then he tells Gwen that me and him weren't dating turning the time of their kiss. Then we get back together only for him to re-crush my heart. To be honest I am still getting over the heart-break even though it has been way over a year now, to be honest it has been around two. But like it still hurts you know? I thought we were soul mates and he was my prince that would be with me forever. If anyone I thought he understood my anger and what-not. I thought he understood me...but apparent I was poorly mistaken for his bad boy charms" she bites her lower lip and looks up, humming a soft tune.

I can't really hear it from the noise of the crowd but the words "And this will past to, one day I will be completely over you..." fill my heart. A pool of emotions wash over me, and I didn't even have time to identify them all...truth be told, I didn't really want to.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, I am really sorry. Duncan made a big mistake though"

_'What did you ever see in him Court? What did I ever see in Bridgette either?'_

"Which was?" she looks up, her eyes seem to be slightly glassy.

"Leaving you.." I kiss her forehead as she enters her classroom and I turn back to go to mine.


End file.
